El Mejor Hermano
by Snes RB
Summary: A pasado ya un año desde que Twilight se volvió princesa y también alicornio, debido a eso las mane 6 ya no se juntan tanto como antes, pues cada una se ocupa de sus trabajos o asuntos, hasta que llega una visita inesperada que cambiará todo...


**El Mejor Hermano**

**A pasado ya un año desde que Twilight se volvió princesa y también alicornio, debido a eso las mane 6 ya no se juntan tanto como antes, pues cada una se ocupa de sus trabajos o asuntos.**

-Applejack iba de camino a la Boutique Carrusel a visitar a Rarity, llegó y tocó la puerta.-

Rarity: Applejack!  
AJ: Hey Rarity! Que tal! Vengo de visita, hace mucho que no te veía, puedo pasar?  
Rarity: Claro, adelante por favor.  
-Applejack entra y ambas ponies se sientan para conversar-  
Rarity: Como has estado Applejack?  
AJ: Ah… ya sabes trabajando duro como siempre, aunque debo preguntarte algo, sabes porque Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se están juntando tanto últimamente? Ya casi ni veo a mi hermanita.  
Rarity: Eso mismo me preguntaba, pero luego pensé, no debería preocuparme tanto por eso, ya no son unas niñas, tienen 13 años ya empezaron la adolescencia, es normal que se estén juntando tanto.  
AJ: Si pero… es que sale muy seguido y…  
Rarity: Se que extrañas pasar tiempo con Applebloom comprendo, yo pensaba, ya no esta mi pequeña hermanita a la cual tenía que cuidar… ahora es una señorita, pero igual debo dejarla vivir su vida no crees?  
AJ: Creo que tienes razón Rarity, dejaré a mi hermana "vivir su vida".  
Rarity: OH POR CELESTIA! NO PUEDE SER! –Exclamó asustada-  
AJ: Que sucede!? Es algo grave!? –Respondió pensando que era algo malo-  
Rarity: Olvidé revisar mi correo… en seguida vuelvo.  
-AJ hace un facehoof por lo que dijo Rarity-  
Aquí esta! Al parecer no es mucho, solo son cuentas y una car…ta… -Rarity se quedó sorprendida al leer el lugar de donde la habían enviado- es de Canterlot! Y me lo envía *Gasp* no puede ser… MI HERMANO! –Exclamó alegre- mi hermano mayor vendrá!  
AJ: Espera… que? –Applejack se quedó confundida al oír eso- aguarda un momento… tu tienes hermano? Hermano mayor!?  
Rarity: Ay no… jamás les comenté de él a ti ni a nuestras amigas no?  
AJ: Ah…  
Rarity: Disculpa si no lo hice, es que quería olvidar esa pena…  
AJ: Olvidar a tu hermano? Olvidar esa "pena"? a que te refieres?  
Rarity: Te contaré todo, yo,,, no lo veo hace 15 años… -Dijo entre lágrimas-  
AJ: Por mis corrales! Que es lo que hace que no le permite ver a su hermana menor?  
Rarity: Te diré porque… hace 15 años, cuando yo tenía 7:

***Recuerdo***

-En la casa de los padres de Rarity, en el patio se podía ver a una pequeña potrilla jugando con alguien…-

Rarity: Jajajaja hermano! Ya deja de intentar hacerme cosquillas! Eso no me hará sentir mejor…  
(?): Lo siento, pero no me gusta verte así hermanita, quiero verte feliz como siempre!  
Rarity: Es que mi muñeca… todavía no puedo creer que se haya roto… -Dijo ya casi llorando-  
(?): Pero mamá te comprará otra Rarity no llores.  
Rarity: No! Quiero a Angie, no quiero a otra muñeca! –Exclamó triste-  
(?): Rarity… -El hermano de Rarity pensaba en como repararla… hasta que se le ocurrió algo- ya se! Iré a ver si un amigo puede repararla!  
Rarity: Ok… -le entrega la muñeca- cuídala por favor.  
(?): No te preocupes.

–El hermano de Rarity sale a reparar la muñeca-

Perfecto! Creo que debo ir a la juguetería, quizás ahí me digan como repararla.  
-Pero en medio del camino se topó con la tienda de música-  
Oh no puede ser! –Exclamó al ver una guitarra Les Paul en oferta a 500 bits- Es idea mía… o la guitarra me esta llamando? –Se pega al vidrio del mostrador- si... me esta llamando, debe ser mi guitarra! Espera… me parece o tengo todos mis bits en mi billetera –Revisa la billetera y en efecto, tenía alrededor de 600 bits- Wooooh! si tengo suficiente! Pero primero, veremos lo de la muñeca, espérame guitarra, yo volveré por ti! –Dice mientras se aleja rumbo a la juguetería-  
-Una vez ahí, se dirigió a uno de los empleados y preguntó-  
Disculpa amigo, sabes donde pueden reparar esto? O como puedo hacerlo yo?  
Empleado: No sabría decirte… ninguna de las 2 cosas, pero se que hay una muñeca igualita justo ahí –Dice el empleado señalando los juguetes de atrás-  
(?): Que!? Pero mi hermanita me dijo que ya no fabricaban esas muñecas!  
Empleado: Y es verdad, pero esta fue la última que quedó, aún sigue aquí después de tiempo…  
(?): Esta bien… creo que la compraré! Haber el precio –Decía mientras miraba la etiqueta- WTF 200 BITS!? –Exclamó muy sorprendido-  
Empleado: Si… es una original.  
(?): Oh no… si puedo comprarla, pero… ya no podré comprar mi guitarra... NO, NO PUEDO! Es obvio lo que tengo que hacer, lamentablemente no podré comprarla.

-Minutos después… de vuelta en la casa-

(?): RARITY!  
Rarity: Hermano volviste! Y demoraste… porque demoraste?  
(?): Demoré porque tu muñeca esta arreglada! –Dijo levantando la muñeca al estilo Simba del Rey León- como nueva hermanita!  
Rarity: Angie! Estas bien! –Dijo abrazando la muñeca- y hermano, cuanto te costó repararla?  
(?): Uhm… 200 Bits….  
Rarity: Que!? Pero de donde sacaste tanto…?  
(?): De mis ahorros.  
Rarity: Pero hermano, tu ahorrabas para tu guitarra.  
(?): Meh… puede esperar, más importante es tu muñeca hermanita –Dijo sonriéndole-  
Rarity: Hermano… preferiste reparar mi muñeca a comprarte tu guitarra nueva?  
(?): La vieja aún funciona bien! Además, no me gusta verte triste, ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.  
-Rarity se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano-  
Rarity: Gracias! Muchas Gracias! Eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos! Te quiero mucho Snes!  
Snes: Yo también Rarity… yo también –Dijo respondiéndole al abrazo-  
Bueno ahora si me disculpas, quiero descansar un rato, estoy un poco cansa…  
-En eso tocan la puerta, Snes miró con una expresión de aburrido-  
Justo ahora? En serio? Bueno, quien podrá ser…-Se acerca a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con un Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin negra, con un traje formal, lentes plateados muy relucientes y un collar dorado que decía "Star Records"-  
Luke: Muy Buenos Días, me llamo Luke Cage y soy representante de la compañía de música "Star Records", usted es Snes?  
Snes: Eh… si.  
Luke: Vengo a hacer realidad su sueño! Un amigo me contó sobre ti y tu banda, me dijo que los había visto tocar en una fiesta y que eran asombrosos, no dudaré de él jeje, así que dime hijo, aceptarían tu y tu banda formar parte de "Star Records"? para tener un futuro de éxito y fama asegurada?  
-Snes quedó con cara de O_O-  
Luke: Eh… Snes?  
Snes: Oh si claro! Por supuesto que aceptamos! Yo y mi banda claro! –Dijo muy emocionado-  
Luke: Bien, firma este contrato y tu futuro estará asegu…  
-Antes de que Luke terminara de hablar, Snes sujetó la pluma con magia y firmó el contrato-  
Luke: Muy bien! Yo te esperaré aquí a que empaques tus cosas para poder ir por tus amigos y luego irnos a los estudios en Canterlot.  
Snes: Ok… espera QUE!? –Snes se sorprendió ante la noticia de Luke, tenía que irse en ese mismo momento- eso… eso no tiene ningún sentido! Porque tan pronto tenemos que irnos!?  
Luke: Lo siento hijo, pero así son las cosas, además, ya firmaste… yo que tu me iría despidiendo…  
Snes: No pensé que me tendría que ir tan pronto… bueno… mis padres no están, pero se que entenderán, de todos modos les dejaré una carta y también le avisaré a mi hermanita. –Al voltear y entrar de nuevo en la casa, encontró a su hermana con una cara larga, al parecer, ya lo había oído todo-  
Rarity: Hermano… por cuanto tiempo tienes que irte? –dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas-  
Snes: La verdad… no lo sé, pero esta es la oportunidad de mi vida! Simplemente tengo que hacerlo, necesito que le digas a mis padres, porque pensándolo bien… es una carrera de música y me voy al estudio, podría no volver en un buen rato…  
-Al decir eso, Rarity empezó a llorar…-  
Snes: Rarity… no te pongas así, no me voy para siempre, sabes que volveré en algún momento no?  
Rarity: P-Pero… tu has dicho que no volverás en un buen rato, y y-yo… te extrañaré mucho, lo sé.  
Snes: … Rarity escúchame, se que ya no estaré por "un buen rato" como dije, y también se que me extrañarás, pero no importa que pasé o por cuanto tiempo no esté, antes de irme quiero que prometas que estarás bien sin mi, no importa lo que suceda… tu nunca te rendirás ante nada! Eres una unicornio muy linda, fuerte e inteligente… de hecho… estoy seguro de que nada podrá detenerte… Oh por cierto, yo también prometeré algo. Yo te prometo, que apenas pueda, vendré a visitarte… a ti y a mis padres.  
Rarity: Esta bien hermano… lo prometo –dijo calmándose un poco-  
Snes: Muy bien, no olvides decirle a papá y mamá sobre esto… ya no necesito escribirles una carta...  
Rarity: De acuerdo.  
-Snes empezó a empacar para irse, un sin fin de cosas…-  
Snes: Muy bien creo que es suficiente, bueno Rarity ya me tengo que ir, mi futuro espera… pero antes de eso… quisiera que me des un abrazo de despedida.  
-Rarity corrió al instante y le dio un fuerte abrazo… otra vez empezó a llorar al abrazar a su hermano-  
Rarity: H-Hermano… y-yo te quiero mucho… mucho de verdad! P-Por favor no me olvides cuando te hagas famoso!  
Snes: Por supuesto que no hermanita, jamás te olvidaría, yo también te quiero mucho… Rarity…  
-Luego del cálido abrazo fraternal, Snes tuvo que irse… pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, volteó a ver a su hermana una vez más… ella se despedía… al ver eso, Snes no se contuvo y le salió una lágrima…-  
Snes: Adiós… Rarity…

*Fin del recuerdo*

AJ: Aguarda un momento… -Dijo algo sorprendida- acabas de decir… que tu hermano se llama Snes, que toca guitarra, y que se fue con su banda a unos estudios en Canterlot?  
Rarity: Si, exactamente.  
AJ: Entonces tu hermano es… Snes RB! de la banda Fireproud!  
Rarity: Tu escuchas su música?  
AJ: Bueno, Rainbow me pasó alguna de sus músicas, y me gustaron, además ella fue la que me contó su historia, al parecer es su fan, y mucha gente en Ponyville lo escucha, estoy casi segura.  
Rarity: Era de esperarse, mi hermano es simplemente increíble…  
AJ: Por cierto cuando vendrá?  
Rarity: Oh! Haber… aquí dice que vendrá… mañana en la mañana!  
AJ: Entonces… le daremos la bienvenida no?  
Rarity: Por supuesto.  
AJ: Hay que avisarle a las demás! Además será buen motivo para que nos volvamos a juntar!  
Rarity: De acuerdo, entonces, que esperamos? Vamos!  
-Ambas ponies salieron en busca de las mane 6-

*Mientras tanto, en Canterlot*

Razor: Muy bien Canterlot, listos para la última canción de la noche!?  
YEAAAAAH! –Gritaba el público-  
Razor: Ok, tomaré eso como un si, bueno muchachos, están listos? –Dijo Razor Callahan, Vocalista de la banda-  
Mercy: Cuenta conmigo Razor! –Dijo Mercyful Fate, Baterista de la banda-  
Siege: Como no estarlo? –Dijo Siege Masters, Bajista de la banda-  
Snes: Listo para el gran final! – Dijo Snes RB, Guitarrista de la banda-  
Razor: Ok… hagámoslo…

[Cry Thunder, Fireproud (Dragonforce)] [Snes-Guitar, Siege-Bass, Mercy-Drums, Razor-Vocals]  
**  
**_Time after time as we march side by side  
Through the valleys of evil and the torturing souls,  
Night after night, for the glory we fight,  
In the kingdom of madness and the tales from the old_

Death by our hands, for the higher command,  
As the darkness surrounds us hear the cries as they fall  
Fire burning steel and the tyrants will kneel  
Hearts burning stronger with the power of the sword

Set sail for the glory,  
Pray for the master of war (pray for the master of war)  
Sunlight will fall by the wastelands,  
Endless rise for the heroes before

Cry thunder!  
Sword in his hand,  
Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
Cry thunder!  
Strong in command  
Blessed by the union, freedom of man

Reckoning day, for the demons we slay,  
With the force of a dragon we will conquer them all!  
Chaos still reigns devastation and flames  
For the ultimate glory when the legacy calls

March on  
Through the hellfire  
Blazing for the darkness beyond (blazing for the darkness beyond)  
Nightmare return of the thousands  
Giving rise to the heroes once more

Cry thunder!  
Sword in his hand,  
Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
Cry thunder!  
Strong in command  
Blessed by the union, freedom of man

[Solos]

Unholy darkness,  
In the eyes of broken dreams,  
Outside of the wasted and torn,  
A land of tears still remains  
Soldiers of destiny calling,  
And the fallen will rise up again,  
Conquer the forces of evil and fight to the end

Cry thunder!  
Sword in his hand,  
Titans of justice, fearless we stand  
Cry thunder!  
Strong in command,  
Saviour of nations, freedom of man

Cry thunder!  
Sword in his hand,  
Warriors defending,  
One final stand  
Cry thunder!  
Strong in command,  
Blessed by the union, freedom of man

Blessed by the union of man  
Cry thunder!  
Yeah yeah!

Razor: Gracias Canterlot! Y hasta pronto!  
-Fireproud se retira y el concierto acaba-  
Snes: Nos fue increíble! Mejor que en Manehattan no lo creen?  
Mercy: Es verdad!  
Siege: De hecho.  
Razor: Bueno chicos, descansemos, mañana nos vamos a… Ponyville!  
Mercy: Ponyville? Suena a un lugar tranquilo y con buena comida…  
Siege: Porque todos tus pensamientos terminan en comida Mercy?  
Snes: Ponyville… -Dijo cabizbajo-  
Razor: Snes, sucede algo? Cualquier problema que tengas, puedes decirnos.  
Snes: Oh, no es nada no se preocupen, es solo que… me emociona volver…

__


End file.
